Katara and Bloom
The next morning at the palace, the back doors slammed open and the an angry Xaldin stormed into the room, grumbling, "Grr, I've never been so insulted in all my life!" He then stormed past a man with brown hair, blue and he's wearing blue clothing. He's Hakoda, the father of daughter and son. "Prince Xaldin, you're not leaving so soon, are you." Hakoda said as Xaldin stormed past him. "You only spent one night." "One night is too many. Good luck marrying her off!" Xaldin snapped as he stormed out of the room. Hakoda spotted a hole in his cloak pants, and saw blue Boxers." "Ohhh, Katara." Hakoda groaned heading for the courtyard, "Katara! Katara!" Hakoda then spotted a fourteen-year-old girl sitting on the edge of the fountain. She had brown hair, blue eyes and she wears a blue dress, a water tribe necklace on her neck. She's Katara. With her were four girls and one male. the first girl had long blonde hair, purple eyes and wore a purple vest with no sleeves or covering for the back, purple skirt She also wore high heeled boots and a white blouse. She's Mai Valentine. The Second girl had short pink hair, green eyes, wearing a red headband with the leaf carved on it, a red blouse, black shorts, and black gloves. She's Sakura Haruno. The third girl had auburn hair, blue eyes, pink dress and lavender shoes. She's Kairi The fourth girl had Auburn hair too, but she shad blue-green eyes, She wearing armored green Kimono. She's Suki. The fifth and final is boy with wolf tail brown hair, blue eyes and he wear blue clothing like his father. He's Sokka, Hakoda's son, Katara's Brother and Suki's Boyfriend. "Katara!" Hakoda exclaimed, and walked towards her until a blue cat-like witha fish tail named Vaporeon came up and hissed at him. In his mouth was what looked like a blue sheet. "Vaporeon! Darn it!" Hakoda yelled as he grabs the ripped pant parts from Vaporeon. They played a game of tug of war until Hakoda pulls back and lands on his behind, winning. As he looks at the ripped pants parts, he frowns. "So this is why Prince Xaldin stormed off!" "Aw, come on, Hakoda. Vaporeon were only playing with him." Mai said with a smirk. "Weren't you, Vaporeon?" Katara asked to Vaporeon in a cute tone of voice. "You were playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Xaldin weren't you?" Katara pet Vaporeon, they are enjoying the moment. Katara, girls and Sokka laughed at this. But when they noticed that Hakoda is giving them an annoyed look, they stopped. Katara clears her throat and stood up. "We're in trouble." Sokka said to them. Hakoda said, "Daughter, you got to stop turning away any suitor who comes to called! The law said that..." "You must be married to a warrior prince, suitor, or whatever." Katara said at the same time as Hakoda as the two comes over to a bird cage and Katara takes a dove out. "By your next birthday." Hakoda concluded. "The law is wrong." Katara said with a sigh. "You only got 3 days left." Hakoda added. "Hakoda, you know Katara doesn't like to be forced into things like this." Suki explained with a frown. "Ever since Aang defeated Ozai, He hasn't been around with us much and he's responsible and keep the world in balance as the avatar." Sokka added. "Yes, if I want to get married, I want it to be for love." Katara said as she pets her dove and smiles. Hakoda sighs, takes the dove from Katara, and puts it back into the cage. "Katara, it isn't just the law. I may be your father but I won't be around forever. Both yours and Sokka's mother isn't here anymore." Hakoda said. "Come on!" Donald called to Bloom and the others as he, Ryan, Goofy, Ariel, Jake, Zim, Genie, and Piglet walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Goofy was covering Bloom's eyes. "Guys, why can't you tell me what this all about?" Bloom curiously asked. "Awhuck, you'll see! It's a surprise." Goofy responded with a chuckle. After they entered the cottage, Jake closed the door and Goofy uncovered her eyes. "TA-DAH!" Zim exclaimed when they were all the way in the cave, pointing ahead, and the others smiled as Bloom looked on in surprise, stopping short when she saw what was in the center of the cottage. There, tilted to one side, was the statue of Sky! "Prince Sky's statue!" Bloom exclaimed in surprise. "But where- when- how did you get it?" "Oh, you guys are the best!" she exclaimed, hugging Ariel, giving Ryan, Goofy, Jake, and Zim a kiss on the cheek, then petting Piglet on the head. She scooped up Donald and twirled around with the duck in her arms, and finally hugged Genie. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" she gasped, as she flew around the statue. If only it really were him, she thought. "Why, Sky, you want me to run away with you?" she asked dreamily with a giggle. "This is all so sudden!" She whirled around with happiness. The room seemed to spin. She saw the shelves, the window, the ceiling, her friends, the entrance, Xem, and Obi-Wan Kenobi-Obi-Wan Kenobi? "Master Kenobi!" Bloom yelped when she saw a shadowed Obi-Wan at the entrance with an intent look on his face. Xem stood right behind, looking down at the ground in guilt. Ryan and the gang hid behind a large chest. The Jedi Master stepped out of the entrance and into the cottage. In the uneven light, his face was etched in shadows. "I consider myself a very reasonable Jedi... I set certain RULES; and I expect them to be obeyed; not broken!" Obi-Wan said angrily. Bloom swallowed hard, and tried to explain. "But, Master, I-" "Is it true that you rescued a outsider...a human - from drowning?" he demanded. "Master, I had to!" Bloom exclaimed. "Contact between our world and the mortal realm is strictly forbidden, Bloom, you know that. Everyone knows that!" "He would have died!" Bloom protested. "Bah!" Obi-Wan scoffed waving his hand. "One less human to worry about!" "You can't treat me like a child," Bloom said heatedly. "Bloom, think about what happened to your parents!" Obi-Wan shouted. He began to sing: Obi-Wan: This is where you belong! "You don't understand-" Bloom protested. Obi-Wan: For once, just listen will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there! "He's not a barbarian!" Bloom shouted. Obi-Wan: Don't try that same old song, I'll have you grounded til next year! Am I clear! Don't go near that world out there! "You don't even know him!" Bloom shouted. "Know him? I don't have to know him!" Obi-Wan roared. "They're all the same; heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed, and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them-" That did it for Bloom, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "Master, I love him!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she said, Bloom gasped and covered her mouth. Xem and the others gasped as well. Obi-Wan looked stunned. "No..." he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He ignited his lightsaber and turned to Xem. The tiger screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?" Obi-Wan shouted. "Please, Master! Have mercy!" Xem begged, sobbing hysterically as he got on his knees and hugging Obi-Wan's knees. The Jedi Master kicked the tiger away, who whimpered and curled up, shaking terribly. "It isn't his fault!" Ryan shouted, stepping out. Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber and turned to Ryan. "And you, Ryan! You knew all along, too?" the Jedi demanded. "Yes, Master." Ryan gulped. "Why did you not tell me this then?" "I...I...I'm sorry, Master Obi-Wan." Ryan said slowly. The jedi master turned back to Bloom. "And, as for you, have you lost all sense? He's a human; you're an immortal!" Obi-Wan shouted. "It doesn't matter! I don't care!" Bloom protested. "So help me, Bloom, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Obi-Wan threatened. Bloom's friends couldn't take anymore of this. They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag! " Genie shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Obi-Wan shouted angrily. Xem yelped. "Yo, you heard him, you piece of Bantha fodder!" Jake shouted. "You're not a nice person!" Piglet said timidly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you emotionless pig!" Donald added. "You old jerk!" Goofy shouted. "You're ten times worse than my daddy!" Ariel added. "You have no heart at all, Obi-Wan!" Zim sneered. Xem looked nervous and Obi-Wan was furious. "THAT'S IT! You pushed me too far! Xemnas and you seven are BANISHED from Fantasia until the end of your days!" Obi-Wan shouted. Bloom and her friends gasped. "Exile?" Xem whimpered. "No! NO! NOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Xem sobbed hysterically. "And, Xemnas, if you are not gone by sunset, you will be sent to the electric chair!" Obi-Wan shouted. Xem whimpered and hid behind Ryan and the others. "That's not fair!" Bloom shouted. Obi-Wan resumed singing: Obi-Wan: I'm still the King here! My word is law! Obi-Wan grabbed a telescope off one shelf and glared at it with disgust, before throwing it to the ground and stepping on it, breaking the item. This filth you bring here, Is the final straw! And push, my student, has come to shove! I'll make you obey till you do what I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! Obi-Wan ignited his lighsaber. Xem and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Bloom's pleas, Obi-Wan destroyed every artifact with his lightsaber. He then set his sights on the statue. He prepared a mighty force burst. "MASTER OBI-WAN, NO!" Bloom shouted. The statue was destroyed in a mighty explosion caused by the force. Obi-Wan then introduced Bloom and her friends to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker! Anakin was Obi-Wan's best friend! Bloom and her friends were very happy to meet Anakin! Category:Fan Fiction